The Big Fight: Yoshi vs Bowser!
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen, the main event! It's Yoshi vs. Bowser in a free for all match! Review to see who you think the champion is!


**The following story is a fighting story where 2 Smashers battle it out in a final match: Yoshi vs. Bowser!**

Yoshi and Bowser are ready for the final match of the tournament. The winner will be crowned the grand champion. The arena is Midair Stadium. The crowd cheered as the voice is about to speak: "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the final match of the tournament. The dinosaur from Yoshi's Island will face off against the Koopa King in the biggest battle around for ages. Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered as the voice introduced the fighters, "First to my left, a dinosaur who loves to eat enemies as a whole. Don't make him mad or you will be one. The dino warrior from Yoshi's Island... Yoshi!!" The crowd cheered on for the dinosaur as the voice introduced the challenger, "And the challenger, from the Mushroom Kingdom, he's a lean, mean, fire-breathing machine. The King of the Koopas, the warrior of the castle, here's Bowser!!"

Yoshi and Bowser took their positions at each end of the arena as the voice tells them the rules of the final round, "All right, I want a good, clean match from the both of you. There will be no time limit for this final round. It's a 1-stock battle to the finish!"

It all comes down to this. The final battle against Yoshi and Bowser is about to begin and everyone is pumped for this big showdown between these 2 warriors.

The voice gives them a few words before the match starts, "Yoshi, before we get started, do you have anything to say to your opponent?"

Yoshi smiled and said, "I love this arena and Bowser here is my friend. We play together and talked all about the Double Dash tournament. I say this is going to be the best match between the both of us and my eggs are ready to go so Bowser, prepare to lose!"

"That's some true words, Yoshi. Bowser, do you have anything to say to the challenger?"

"This is it, you and me facing off in the final round. I hope you're ready because my fire breath is going to burn you!"

"All right, it's time to start the match! It's Yoshi vs. Bowser, are you ready?"

The crowd is ready to see some action as the voice of the stadium is about to start the match.

"Ready…"

The crowd watched and waited as Yoshi and Bowser is just seconds away from the word that will start the match.

"3..."

Yoshi took his position and is ready to go.

"2..."

Bowser is spinning in his shell and got ready to battle.

"1..."

It all comes down to this, in just a second, the battle will begin.

And then came the 1 word.

What is the **1 word** you may ask, readers?

A word that will ring the bell...

A single word that will make the crowd cheer...

The only word that will make Yoshi and Bowser begin the final battle of the tournament and that word is...

"**FIGHT!!**"

With that shouted, the battle begins!

Yoshi started the battle with a few punches to the chest as Bowser used his trademark breath attack to burn him. Then Bowser used his Bowser Bomb to crush him but Yoshi dodged out of the way to give him a power punch to his chest. The battle gets intense as both sides are dealing punches and blows to each other, damaging more and more as the fight rages on. The crowd saw it all and cheered for the 2 fighters, chanting and screaming for the warriors.

As the fight continues, the arena is exploding with cheers and chants as both fighters decided to give everything they've got: fire breath, punches, kicks and eggs. The fight doesn't seem to end until... the Smash Ball kicked in.

The voice said, "Wow, what a match! Both fighters are giving everything they got as the Smash Ball has appeared! Whoever breaks it will unleash the most powerful attack... the Final Smash!"

Yoshi and Bowser saw the Smash Ball and decided to use it together to unleash the Final Smash. So they fight their way to the ball and using the power of the egg and fire, they broke it and using the power of the ball they shouted together... "Final Smash!!"

"Oh, this is it! Who will win the final round? Let's watch and see what happens because here it comes..."

Then Yoshi used his Super Dragon Final Smash to throw a powerful flame while Giga Bowser used his fire breath to create a massive explosion, which knocks them both out of the arena at the same time! The voice saw the massive explosion and said, "What a fierce battle! Both fighters are knocked out at the same time, which means this match is now coming to an end folks, and since I'm the referee of this final round, I have to say this... GAME!!"

The crowd saw everything that they saw and cheered for these 2 competitors as they have returned to the stadium to see the results. The staff saw everything and told Yoshi and Bowser to look at the screen. Everyone is waiting for the big decision and then, the voice said, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce that the winner of this final match and champion of the tournament is…"

It all comes down to the announcement of the winner. The screen waited for the results that the cameras saw from all across the stadium. This is it for the 2 fighters. In just a few seconds, the winner will soon be revealed. Yoshi and Bowser held their breath and waited for the results…

And then…

And then…

Both winners have been revealed. The voice said, "It's a tie! That means that this final match ends in a draw! Yoshi and Bowser, you now have the option. Do you want to go to sudden death, or have 2 winners?"

Yoshi and Bowser looked at the screen for a moment and decided to share the victory together as friends.

They both shouted at the same time: "2 Winners!"

"So, the winners of the final match are... Yoshi and Bowser!!"

The crowd erupted in big cheers as Yoshi and Bowser are the winners of the final round.

Bowser came up to him and said, "That was a great fight Yoshi. We should do this again some other time."

"Thank You, Bowser. Let's fight again at Yoshi's Island for a rematch, OK?"

"Agreed." Bowser replied as the crowd cheered for Yoshi and Bowser even louder, sharing the trophy now as good friends.


End file.
